Regla
Regla (レグラ Regura) also known as Regula is a part of a newer generation of Karakuri Dôji, whose function is to fill in the gaps in “good” and “evil”, left by Ultimo and Vice respectively. He is a member of “The Six Perfections” and as such, is one of the strongest “good” Dôji seated below Ultimo. Under a human guise, he goes by the name Regutaro, and poses as a transfer student to his master's youngest son's elementary school. Appearance A bright yellow-themed dôji, he has a rounded and bald head, which has resulted in Yamato Agari comparing him to a monk. Two large transparent visors frame each of his eyes. The clothes that he wears are unusual among other dôji, which are normally of the highest quality, as they instead feature a slightly worn appearance. These clothes consist of both a white sleeveless shirt and a dark divided hakama (umanori), that is tied using a white sash (obi) with a bow at its center. Outwardly; only two large and angular, black streaks mechanical gauntlets on his arms belie the fact that he isn't human. In Chapter 10 to Chapter 12, his clothes lose not only their worn appearance, but also the white sleeveless shirt that was previously observed. He instead gains in it's place a long golden scarf, that envelops the entirety of his shoulders, and the sash that is commonly seen encircling many of the other dôji's waists. The large piece of fabric that hangs from the center of this sash, is embellished with the image of a red central line extending downwards, before swirling inwards upon itself. In The 12th Century, he has the same appearance, but carries a Khakkhara staff with him, following his master's place as a monk. Robot Crest After preforming the vow with his master; Regla's Robot Crest (Karakuri Mon) appears surrounding the entirety of the person's right forearm, taking the form of a large yet simple circle that swirls inwards upon itself at three distinct points. Personality Regla typically demonstrates a largely laid-back attitude during normal circumstances, but being the embodiment of morality, this can rapidly and drastically alter these mannerisms to become extremely serious. He also has a short temper, especially when dealing with Yamato. Signifying his aspect of the six perfections of Buddhism, he has a tendency to the upholding and protection of the law, although he is noted by Eco to be fond of cutting corners. Like his master, he acts as the "de facto" and ringleader among the good dôji, mostly when dealing with Yamato. Relationships Shin Ekoda A Sushi Chef and owner of the shop Eco Sushi, in the 21st century, that has been the master of Regla through out all the eras in which the series occurs. Like other dôji, Regla obeys his master's commands and is shown to respectfully listen to Eco when he explains his reasons for his actions. Yamato Agari Like several of The Good Dôji Club members, Regla has expressed a dislike of Yamato due to his loud and rash personality. He often calls Yamato an "idiot" and sometimes questions his master's faith in the boy. Makoto Sayama In the 12th century, Sayama has been Regla's second master after the death of Eco's incarnation. Sayama's previous life, as Saya once called Regla "cute", which surprised Regla. In the 21th century, they became master and page once again after Eco was by killed. While feeling indifferent to Sayama, Regla follows her wherever she goes and is fully aware of Sayama's true identity as Roger Dunstan's daughter. Abilities As Regla is a robot, he has displayed far greater physical strength, resilience and agility than those possessed by a normal human. Memory Manipulation Regla's Noh power allows him to wipe and reinvent the memories of individuals by entering into and altering the electrical currents in the their hippocampus. Regla's use of the technique is limited by the constraints that are imposed upon him by his good personality, resulting in it's use being solely targeted towards those who have a great potential in revealing the Karakuri Dôji due to the events they have observed. ICON God Regla God Regla is a full body transformation which simultaneously alters Regla's form, while integrating Shin Ekoda into this new shape, using the Robot Crest to initiate the technique by previously establishing direct contact with Regla. This new state assumes the form of a gigantic humanoid monkey, standing at over three stories tall, that is entirely composed of artificial appearing constructs, that are reminiscent of Regla's previous gloves. His facial features are largely sunken within a heart shaped depression, surrounded instead by a helmet that features two long and flowing feather-like extensions at its peak. The transformation has large pauldrons that extend well beyond his shoulders and an enormous sash hangs from his narrow waist, devoid of any embellishments. There are also multiple appearances of a symbol consisting of three tomoe, most notably on either shoulder and the base of his spine. Unusually, he actual wields a weapon of sorts in this form, which is reminiscent of a gigantic ink brush used in traditional calligraphy. It is thought that this is supposed to represent his ability to "rewrite" memories. The data compilations state the God Regla was designed to look like Son Goku, a character who appears in Peking opera. Makoto God Regla Makoto God Regla is a form when Regla integrated with Makoto Sayama, God Regla takes a more feminine and sharper shape to fit Sayama's characteristics. This form is skinnier with a jewel on the chest that resemble breasts under a mobile suit. God Regla also has a skirt, heel-like feet, shorter helmet extensions, and the forearms of the ICON are more sleeves-like, similar to kimono sleeves. *'Memory Manipulation: Engrave': An ability of God Regla that allows his master to "engrave" certain memories into anybody he/she wishes. Quotes *(To Jealous) "Don't Jealous. He spared your life. Don't do anything now to lose it." *(To Ultimo) "Learn to control your temper. You're the greatest dôji of good. If you keep this up, it'll be a problem for us." *(To Akira) "Surely we are, Hidaka Akira. Prepare yourself. you're about to become the first casualty in the third battle of the hundred machine funeral. My master, Sayama Makoto, will trash you." *(About Yamato losing to Rune) "No way! Space-Time manipulation lost?!" Trivia * The emblem present on the fabric extending from his sash and robot crest resemble the mark of a paintbrush or a monkey's tail. * While Regla has yet to perform any Karakuri Henge aside from his ICON, his Karakuri Henge are based on monkeys. * His name, Regla, is the Spanish word for "rule", relating to his virtue of discipline. Category:Characters Category:Karakuri Dôji